


Home

by SebbieSmythe



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, M/M, POV Frank, Romance, curse words
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7584466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebbieSmythe/pseuds/SebbieSmythe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фрэнк и Джерард встречаются в совершенно неожиданном месте в совершенно неожиданное время в совершенно неожиданную погоду впервые после окончательного распада группы. Между ними, казалось бы, пропасть: нет прощаний, есть множество вопросов, злости, обиды, недосказанного — но, похоже, эта пропасть просто ужасно выполняет свою задачу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Я смотрю вперёд и не могу поверить своим глазам. Мне казалось, с дурью было покончено ещё давно, однако сомнений нет: чёртовы глюки, которые не перебиваются даже этим ублюдским холодным дождём в этом ублюдском холодном городе. Здесь, в самом глухом закоулке парка не видно ни идиотских небоскрёбов, ни раздражающих огней, и даже шум машин почти заглушён стуком капель. Тёмное пространство освещает один тусклый фонарь, света от которого хватает на несколько куцых деревьев да жалкую скамейку. Вот так мы и стоим, тусклый фонарь, куцые деревья, жалкая скамейка, я и Он. Блядский Джерард Уэй. Мой долбаный кошмар и моё долбаное благословение судьбы.

Он стоит напротив меня в пяти, может, в шести шагах. В идиотской чёрной толстовке и с мокрыми чёрными патлами. Этот придурок выглядит на семнадцать, максимум на двадцать с лишним, и это бесит, потому что я невольно вспоминаю совершенно другую дождливую ночь, когда мы крупно поссорились, выбежали под самый ливень, наплевав на концерт через пару дней, и наорали друг на друга, только потом осознав, насколько тупой была причина, и начав наконец обжиматься за мусорными контейнерами. Кажется, это было в Лос-Анджелесе, в грёбаном солнечном Лос-Анджелесе, где мудак сейчас счастливо проживает со **своей семьёй**. А я живу в Нью-Джерси со **своей**. Сложно вообще иметь дом, когда большую часть жизни проводишь в дороге, а в моём случае — вообще невозможно, однако почему-то я продолжаю упрямиться до сих пор и говорить, что это не так. По крайней мере, когда я трезвый и вместе с тем не занимаюсь музыкой.

Джерард — это мой потерянный дом. Не просто потерянный, обветшалый, замшелый, холодный и беззвучный. И одинокий. Там уже давно никто не живёт, а я так, иногда прохожу мимо и гляжу, не сняли ли доски с окон. Но он никому не нужен, а у Линдси есть новый, крепкий, красивый, ей не о чем волноваться и не о чем жалеть. Возможно, пока. В этот раз, возвращаясь к дому, я подхожу непозволительно близко и чувствую, что стены вот-вот падут и погребут меня под собой уже навсегда.

— Я не искал встречи, — слова вылетают из моего рта словно не мои, потому что я, конечно, хотел её. Не искал, но очень хотел.

Грёбаный Уэй искривляет губы в усмешке.

— Как и я.

Из нас двоих он всегда умел пресекать все конфликты куда лучше и быстрее, так что если мы и ссорились, то редко и по-крупному, ведь на большинство подобных фраз я никогда не находился что ответить. Равно как и сейчас. Проклятие. Я хотел столько сказать, накричать, ударить, в конце концов, по этой самодовольной физиономии, но теперь словно налетел на невидимый барьер, преграждающий путь не только мне, но и моему голосу. Я просто продолжаю смотреть на него, а он продолжает смотреть на меня, и сверху льётся холодный дождь, который, с одной стороны, не ощущается, а с другой, заставляет нас дрожать. Меня дрожать. Джерард не дрожит. Он так и стоит, нацепив эту отвратительную маску… чего? Безразличия? Снисходительности? Считает себя взрослым и крутым на фоне меня, ведущего себя как грёбаный подросток? Я имею право. Не я его бросил, он меня.  
В моей голове тут же начинают биться одни и те же мысли. _Джерард бросил меня. Джерард меня оставил. Джерард не сказал ни слова на прощание. Джерард выкинул меня из своей жизни или ушёл из моей, плевать. Джерарду плевать. Джерард не нуждается во мне._ Я сцепляю руки в кулаки и судорожно вздыхаю. А он смеётся. Чёрт возьми, он смеётся!

— Не смей потешаться надо мной! — рявкаю я, удачно забив на приличия, — Ненавижу!

— Прости-прости, — примирительно говорит он, выставляя перед собой руки, — Просто забыл, как смешно ты выглядишь, когда пытаешься быть грозным или злишься.

Ах да, _Джерард забыл._

Он ведь действительно не представляет себе, как мне больно, да? Не имеет ни малейшего чёртового понятия. Ненавижу. Ненавижу этот блядский день, ненавижу этот блядский мир, ненавижу своё блядское прошлое, ненавижу себя. Ненавижу его. Нет. Люблю его. Глотаю и опускаю голову, признавая своё поражение, как делал всегда. У меня не выходит. И ему действительно плевать. Но почему тогда он не уходит? Почему он, чёрт возьми, не оставит меня одного, или за эти годы уровень любви Уэя к моральным издевательствам подскочил до небес? Неужели ему так приятно смотреть на лицо человека, который справился хуже, чем он? Точнее, который вообще не справился.

— Если стоишь тут в ожидании комедийного шоу, вали, — хриплым голосом говорю я, стараясь перекричать усилившийся дождь, — Как тогда.

В глазах Уэя мелькает что-то похожее на замешательство, что не может не вызвать ухмылку на моём лице. Наконец-то и я смог сказать нечто выбившее его из колеи.

— Ты сам позднее сказал, что эта глава закончена. 

— Я не сказал, что герои должны бросить всё и даже не сказать «до свидания», блять! — это уже не просто вопль, это крик, — Одно идиотское «до свидания» в твоём запасе совсем затерялось?! Хотя нет, ты должен мне куда больше, чем грёбаное прощание! Ты должен мне долбаное эссе!

— Ничего я тебе не должен, — отвечает он, сглотнув. 

Ничего не должен. Как же. Я не стану перечислять ему всё то, что пережил после его ухода, фактически — бегства, он и сам должен это понимать, как и то, что должок за ним определённо есть, и он куда больше, чем столкновение в Центральном парке. Джерард задолжал мне мою жизнь и ещё смеет возражать? Я делаю первый шаг, затем второй и третий, четвёртый и пятый, пока не оказываюсь на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Его рожа уже не такая довольная, но он всё ещё куда спокойней меня. Он не двигается с места. Он смотрит мне в глаза. Смотрит с непонятным выражением на лице. Я не могу разобрать, что вижу в его глазах.

Но зато помню, что всегда видел. Смысл. Ласку. Игривость. Жизнь. Просто посмотрев Джерарду в глаза, я мог продолжать бороться, и неважно, против чего. Смотря на него, мы, оркестр с Чёрного Парада, преисполнялись воодушевления и находили в себе силы и вдохновение. И свободу. Такой была жизнь во времена My Chemical Romance. Наши лучшие песни были написаны, потому что мы страдали. Но пели мы их, потому что надеялись. Однажды страдать вместе нам оказалось не о чем, а надежда куда-то ушла, и мы решили бросить это дело. Фишка лишь в том, что через некоторое время страдания вернулись в удвоенном размере, но никто из нас не решился больше обнажать их: изменять своему же твёрдому «нет» всегда страшно. По крайней мере, такова моя версия, потому что со мной происходило именно это. И вот она, моя блядская несчастная душа, снова закрытая на замок и умело замаскированная. Неуслышанная. Непонятая. Одинокая. Но при одном только взгляде Джерарда, самой дорогой и сокровенной части всей моей грёбаной жизни, первый осколок просачивается в щель и выходит на поверхность в виде капли солёной воды на щеке, которая тут же перемешивается с пресной и падает вниз. И я бы с огромным удовольствием слил свою душу, ненужную даже мне, но я сейчас опять вру. Всем людям, этим уебским эгоистам, дороги их души, и потому они плачут так часто и много. Поэтому я тоже начинаю плакать впервые за то время, что провёл один. Без надежды. Без них. Без него. Я люблю Джамию, правда люблю, без памяти обожаю своих детей, просто в моей жизни нет того самого особого чувства, которое случается лишь с одним человеком из всех, как нет и того прекрасного ощущения музыки. А может, я просто зарвался, всё время обращаясь только лишь к воспоминаниям.

— Ты ушёл. Ты не сказал ни слова. Ты просто исчез без объяснений и озвучивания причин. Я бы пошёл на что угодно и куда угодно ради тебя. Я бы согласился встречаться раз в полгода в самом отвратительном мотеле ради одной ночи с тобой, и ты знал это, знал, но просто разорвал всё, что было, в клочья, — проговариваю я, выцеживая каждое слово сквозь зубы, чтобы не разрыдаться, — Ты просто направился по лёгкому пути. Не скучать. Не ждать. Не мучиться. Ни о чём не думать. И стоит отдать тебе честь, у тебя отлично получи…

— Заткнись, — бросает Уэй, — Заткнись, или, клянусь жизнью, я ударю тебя.

В его голосе сквозит дрожь, теперь это чувствуется. Я моргаю и смотрю на него ещё раз. Его взгляд снова колючий и яростный, как бывало в моменты сильнейших всплесков эмоций. Неожиданно это приносит радость. Я всё ещё могу пробудить в нём что-то. 

Дождь всё идёт. Мы стоим под ливнем, оба одинаково мокрые и теперь уже одинаково выведенные из равновесия. В равных позициях. Я смаргиваю влагу и направляю всю внутреннюю энергию, что у меня осталась, в голос. Кажется, сейчас самое время.

— Почему ты так поступил, Джерард? 

Меня словно обдаёт жутким холодом, а затем сразу жаром от одного его взгляда на меня. И нет, он не гневный, не ненавидящий, не безразличный и не насмехающийся. Он слишком простой, честный, одинокий, грустный и сломанный. Словно мои слова одним махом содрали засохший бинт с раны где-то в районе сердца.

— Страх, — произносит он первое слово, и моё собственное сердце сжимается. Дрожит, — Будущее. Паника. Депрессия. Подавленность. И снова страх. Очень много страха. Знаешь, бывают такие секундные эпизоды, которые полностью меняют сюжет. Фраза. Крик. Решение. И я... Я поспешно принял решение, а потом просто не нашёл в себе смелость и силы его отозвать. И тогда я подумал, что...может быть... если мы сожжём мосты, и ты начнёшь ненавидеть меня, будет легче?

Что-то во мне ёкает. Я знаю это состояние слишком хорошо, чтобы не дрогнуть и не ощутить огромное желание прямо сейчас обнять его и потрепать по волосам, как маленького котёнка. Наивный доверчивый взгляд, как бы спрашивающий: "Ты ведь на самом деле не ненавидишь меня?" — робкий тон, сжатая поза, из-за которой кажется, будто он куда меньше меня, и всё, злость уходит окончательно. Глупый. Какой же ты ужасно глупый, Джерард Уэй. У меня язык не поворачивается, чтобы сказать что-то, а он между тем продолжает:

— Ты ведь и сам помнишь, как это было сложно. Притворяться перед всеми: перед Линдси, Джамией, публикой, менеджерами — будто притворяешься. Ты вообще когда-нибудь сталкивался с чем-то столь нелогичным и отстойным? Уверен, песня об этом стала бы вершиной творчества MCR. Парни... Вот с кем это чувство проходило. Отчасти и поэтому я даже не попрощался. Мне сложно было прощаться с ощущением того, что меня понимают, пусть я хоть сто раз принимал участие в решении разойтись, а ты — ты был последним оплотом всего этого. Прощаться с тобой, объяснять что-то... выше моих сил.

На моих губах появляется слабая улыбка. Глупый. Конечно, глупый. Вышел на улицу в одной толстовке и теперь дрожит не только от накативших эмоциях, но и от холода, ведь дождь всё не прекращается. И я не собираюсь сейчас уходить. Мы оба можем заболеть, а певцам болеть по жизни категорически запрещено, но если уж заболеем, так одинаково сильно.

— Я скучаю по этому. Ну, как ты сказал. По ощущению того, что тебя кто-то понимает. И, как ни странно, даже по притворному притворству. Кстати, если тебе так неймётся, могу написать песню с таким названием. Может, хотя бы в таком случае удастся приманить тебя на мой концерт.

— Да пошёл ты, Айеро! — возмущённо восклицает мудак Уэй, и мы оба начинаем смеяться, а вместе с тем и двигаться навстречу друг другу.

В тот момент, когда я обнимаю его, а он — меня, смех сменяется сначала хныканьем, а затем откровенными рыданиями. Эмоции и чувства смешиваются: облегчение, счастье, горе, тоска, злость на весь чёртов мир и чёртовы обстоятельства — и заставляют двух взрослых мужчин, наплевав на погоду и нормы приличия, опуститься на колени и отчаянно плакать, цепляясь за складки на мокром тряпье. Я утыкаюсь в его влажные чёрные волосы носом и громко всхлипываю, пока он жмётся к моей груди, как жался всегда, безмолвно умоляя о защите от всего мира, ведь песни не могут постоянно служить надёжными щитами. В моей голове вспыхивают тысячи и тысячи картинок: сплетённые руки, сплетённые тела, сплетённые губы, улыбки, взгляды, концерты, драйв, ссоры, мы с парнями сидим в комнате отдыха одни, и Джерард, устроившись у меня на коленях, бесстыдно целует меня, пока Майки показательно кривится и требует заказать инквизицию слащавых придурков на дом. Хотя какой же Джерард? Джи. Он мой Джи. Он был, есть и будет моим, что бы ни случилось. И теперь я точно знаю, что этот идиот думает точно так же и чувствует точно так же. 

Сколькое же изменилось за мелкий, казалось бы, срок. Три года. Майки теперь не только брат, сын и друг, но и муж. Рэй рисует. Боб пропал и почти не выходит на связь, хотя с праздниками поздравляет всегда вовремя, да и на шутки про лосей реагирует всё так же ярко. На самом деле, подобные вещи я начал осознавать только сейчас, когда в лету ушла очередная эпоха вместе с Дэвидом Боуи, Принцем и Аланом Рикманом. Неужели и то, что было у нас, уйдёт вот так же? Что с этим делают другие распавшиеся группы? Я не знаю, а жаль.

— When I was a young boy,  
My father took me into the city  
To see a marching band...

Слова звучат приглушённо и немного коряво, ведь Джи всё ещё утыкается в мою грудь, но сомнений, конечно, нет — Welcome to the Black Parade. И я бы мог удивиться тому факту, что мой придурок начинает петь в самый странный момент, но, во-первых, он делает так не в первый раз, а во-вторых, кажется, наши мысли постоянно пересекаются, и он одновременно даёт понять, что думает о том же, и предлагает своё решение.

— He said "Son when you grow up  
Would you be the savior of the broken, the beaten and the damned?"  
He said "Will you defeat them,  
Your demons, and all the non-believers, the plans that they have made?  
Because one day I'll leave you,  
A phantom to lead you in the summer,  
To join the Black Parade..."

Выждав положенную паузу, Джерард продолжает. В этот момент я запеваю вместе с ним, наши голоса сливаются вместе, и, дьявол, как же хорошо.

— Sometimes I get the feeling she's watching over me  
And other times I feel like I should go  
Through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the streets  
When you're gone we want you all to know.

Выводя "We'll carry on", я чувствую, как по моим венам кайфом расползаются старые ощущения с примесью новых. Каждая капля этой странной субстанции несёт в себе что-то крупное, почти необъятное. Драйв от концертов, понимание, что под боком испытанные временем друзья и соратники, такие же участники Чёрного Парада, тепло софитов, вроде привычное, но отчего-то совершенно особенное, посиделки поздней ночью, репетиции с утра пораньше, саундчеки на открытом воздухе, волнения и стрессы, возбуждение разного рода, а ещё его глаза, волосы, губы, руки, прикосновения, стоны, признания и улыбки, его раздражающие пуговицы на одежде, чёртов мундир, который так ему идёт, его наброски в самое неподходящее время, его пальцы, переплетённые с моими, его смело обращённое к свету лицо, огонь во взгляде, огонь в красных прядях, огонь в душе, огонь в группе. Мы заводим песню за песней, перебираем чуть ли не половину дискографии, или так только кажется: Sing, Early Sunsets in Monroeville, The Light Behind Your Eyes, Helena, Na Na Na, Teenagers, Destroya, I'm not okay, Dead!, Mama, Party Poison, The World is Ugly, Make Room, Kiss the Ring, а ещё весь грёбаный May Death Never Stop You, со старыми песнями и новыми, и плевать, что что-то повторяется, потому что так группа My Chemical Romance — или, по крайней мере, малая её часть — справляется. Мы просто берём, доводим себя практически до истерики и поём свои же песни, которые, хоть и приносят тянущую ностальгическую боль, уносят в лучшие моменты, заставляя каждого даже ссоры вспоминать с каким-то ужасно слащавым теплом. Это как наркотик, только куда более странный и с очень неполным перечнем побочных эффектов.

— We'll carry on, — тихо заканчиваем мы своими жутко охрипшими и почти разбитыми голосами и синхронно поднимаем головы.

Дождь закончился в неизвестный момент в прошлом, а свет фонаря понемногу начинает тускнеть, но не из-за того, что фонарь дрянной. Просто на часах уже четыре часа утра, и скоро — относительно — забрезжит рассвет. Странно, что никакие странные личности нас не тронули, хотя, наверное, в эту ночь мы с Джерардом выглядели наиболее сумасшедшими из всех. Наши одежды полностью мокрые, брюки и ботинки грязные, но в глазах мужчины напротив я вижу тот свет, которого в них не было в начале разговора, и он, наверное, наблюдает то же самое. Это разбудили друг в друге мы? Воспоминания? Слёзы? Песни? Всё вместе?  
В один прекрасный миг я просто перестаю думать и целую его, крепко обхватив плечи Уэя руками.

И наконец вспоминаю, ради чего на этом чёртовом свете вообще стоит жить. Мы, уже собравшиеся подниматься, снова валимся на асфальт, судорожно цепляясь друг за друга, и забываемся ещё на долгое время. Наши поцелуи меняются со скоростью света: нежные, неистовые, жадные, целомудренные, страстные, мокрые, отчаянные, счастливые, правда каждый имеет лёгкий привкус соли, потому что лица — что у меня, что у него — заплаканные и покрасневшие, но никому до этого нет дела. Сейчас мне хочется просто бросить всё и уйти туда, где мы сможем быть рядом до конца жизни. Кажется, у нас был подобный разговор после просмотра долбаной "Горбатой горы". Кажется, мы оба хотели этого, но знали, что никогда ничего не достигнем. Но есть одно очень светлое и приятное знание во мне теперь. Пусть у Линдси теперь есть новый красивый дом, но, как бы кто ни старался, он никогда не сможет быть полностью отоплен. А в моей ветхой жалкой лачуге — как же я мог это проглядеть? — меня всегда ждал и будет ждать едва заметный, но горячий огонёк, напоминающий мне, что все эти чувства вошли в моё сердце не просто так. Он, наверное, на всю жизнь останется в укрытии, крохотный, беззащитный, готовый в любой момент угаснуть, но будет жить. И будет жить всегда, потому что, как MCR всегда будет больше, чем группой, так и мы всегда будем больше, чем парой. Каждое слово в песнях лишь подтверждает это, не смыслом, но чем-то большим. И не бывает страданий без надежды.

Мы идём по тёмным ещё аллеям и держимся за руки. Пальцы Джерарда дрожат, он старается на смотреть на меня, а я наоборот не могу отвести взгляд, ведь кто знает: возможно, мы больше никогда не увидимся. В горле комок. На языке множество слов, предложений и просьб. В конечностях просыпается невероятная сила, когда я сжимаю ладонь Джи крепче. Он еле слышно всхлипывает и опускает голову, жмурясь. Я останавливаюсь, разворачиваюсь к нему и заключаю в объятия. Мы стоим на перекрёстке. Перекрёсток обычно означает выбор, но на любой дороге на определённом отрезке пути всё ещё лежит темнота. Джерард роняет слёзы на моё плечо, его подбородок дрожит, но он молчит и, кажется, ничего больше не скажет. Я тоже. Это было бы слишком тяжело.

Мы целуемся снова, и на этот раз поцелуй не меняется: долгий, любящий, искренний. Благодаря ему я понимаю, что Джи обещает никогда не забывать ничего из того, что у нас было, обещает иногда тихо петь себе или Бэндит и вспоминать все эти ощущения, обещает, как ни заезженно это звучит, любить меня всегда и просит пообещать то же в ответ. Что ж, я дал своё обещание ещё очень давно. Пустота снова начинает подбираться ко мне тогда, когда моя рука больше не касается его щеки, а мы снова оказываемся на расстоянии. Нам недостаточно. Нам никогда, чёрт подери, не будет достаточно, и мы обречены на вечные страдания, на ложь, на одиночество, потому что на самом деле знать о чувствах и невозможности их выражения куда больнее, чем думать иначе. Но, кажется, я уже говорил про страдания и надежду.

Джерард идёт в нужном направлении спиной назад, не отрывая от меня взгляд до самого последнего момента, когда нельзя не повернуться. И вот, он разворачивается и исчезает в темноте. И я исчезаю в темноте тоже.


End file.
